My 2 Bits (Web Series)
This is a review show produced by ComicSansPony. Background the show that would be later name 'My 2 Bits' was an idea created by Ben Stock, A.K.A Comic Sans. He had recently become a Brony and just discovered the MLP Comic published by IDW. As a huge fan of many analysts he was upset they very little, if any, focus was put on the MLP Comics. When focus was put on the comics it was a review/analysis of an arc or the entire series or sub series. Ben believed that the arcs, and the entire series, was a sum of its parts and so on July 19th, 2014 (the same day he joined YouTube) he uploaded the first episode of 'My 2 Bits.' Though it wasn't titled that until 4 episodes in. Also, it wasn't until his third video that Ben decided to make it a weekly show. My 2 Bits The Show The show of 'My 2 Bits' is hosted by a character named Comic Sans. He is a pun obsessed pony living in his enchanted apartment. Each week Comic, and possibly some other guests or reoccurring characters, review a single comic from the IDW My little pony comic series ("Mane" series, Micro Series, Friends Forever Series, or the Annual Issues/Holiday comics). Though sometimes other events happen during the review that give it a story or different setting. Such as the review taking place on the moon, or on a pirate ship, or something goes wrong with the camera, or his magic to name a few. 99% of the collabs that happen are because of a devise known as The SERC. Reoccuring Characters Comic Sans: Host Text Typer: Co-host/commentator Jet Fever: Script Editor Detective Dick Gumshoe: inept PI sent to the channel accidentally by Shark in a collab with MasterCode. He isn't important enough to get his own wiki page Crazy Strict Canon My 2 Bits has a very strict canon that it adhears to, it can be read here. Comic will do his best to keep it up to date. All the reviews take place on the Sunday they were intended to be uploaded on unless stated otherwise or their are implications otherwise. Exceptions currently include Neigh Anything having both parts happen on the same sunday, and Friendship Ahoy! having both parts happen within the same day or a day apart. Episodes by Arc/Series (not in chronological order) *'"Mane" Series ' ** The Return of Queen Chrysalis: *** part 1 *** part 2 *** part 3 *** part 4 ** Nightmare Rarity *** part 1 *** part 2 *** part 3 *** part 4 ** Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair [[Countess Rose]] *** part 1 *** part 2 ** Neigh Anything [[AJ, The Autistic Pony]] *** part 1 *** part 2 ** My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy! [[Brawny Buck]] *** aventure #1 *** adventure #2 ** The Bookworm *** part 1 *** part 2 ** Reflections TBA *** part 1 *** part 2 *** part 3 *** part 4 ** Manehatten Mysteries *** part 1 *** part 2 ** Pets Save the Day *** only part ** Cutie Mark Crusaders: Dangerous Animal Trackers TBA *** only part ** The Good, The Bad and the Pony TBA *** part 1 *** part 2 ** Revenge of the Everfree TBA *** part 1 *** part 2 * Micro Series ** #1 Twilight Sparkle ** #2 Rainbow Dash ** #3 Rarity ** #4 Fluttershy ** #5 Pinkie Pie ** #6 Applejack ** #7 CMC [[CarBon]] ** #8 Princess Celestia ** #9 Spike ** #10 Luna [[Jet Fever]] *'Friends Forever' ** #1 Pinkie Pie and Applejack ** #2 Discord and the CMC TBA ** #3 Celestia and Spike ** #4 Shinning Armor and Twilight ** #5 Zacora and Fluttershy ** #6 Trixie and Rainbow Dash TBA ** #7 Luna and Pinkie TBA ** #8 Applejack and Rarity ** #9 Granny Smith and The Flim Flam Brothers TBA ** #10 Iron Will and Fluttershy ** #11 Spitfire and Rainbow Dash ** #12 Pinkie Pie and Twilight TBA ** #13 Babs Seed and Rarity TBA ** #14 Luna and Spike ** more TBA *'Fiendship is Magic' **Sombra TBA **more TBA * Annual Issues ** 2013 TBA *** part 1 *** part 2 ** 2014 TBA *** part 1 *** part 2 * EQG Specials ** Christmas Trivia *'My 2 Bits' begun on July 19th, 2014 *'My 2 Bits' remained nameless until the 4th episode *'My 2 Bits' wasn't a weekly show until after 3 episodes were made *'My 2 Bits' covers a single MLP comic in each episode and is the only show crazy enough to do that. * Occasionally 'My 2 Bits' gains a special new name to signafy curtinn things. This altered name is never mentioned in recaps of important plot points. ** 'Our 2 Bits' - Collabs with one other Bronalysis ** 'Jet's 2 Bits' - Jet Takes over the review for one reason or another. * The "Spoiler alert" is rewritten for each episode * 99% of collabs happen because of The SERC. * The first guest host of 'My 2 Bits' was Countess Rose. * 99% of the thumbnail art for My 2 Bits is drawn by Countess Rose. ** 1 thumbnail is drawn by MoombaTroopa